


Dean's Brithday

by dolly_dagger87



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 07:51:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dolly_dagger87/pseuds/dolly_dagger87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there was one day Dean hated more than any other, it was his own birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean's Brithday

**Author's Note:**

> Sidingwiththeangels was my beta for this fic.

If there was one day Dean hated more than any other, it was his own birthday. What was the use in celebrating a day that meant you were getting older, slower and less able to do your job? He was past the point of blowing candles out on a cake. Blowing stray feathers off his pillow however, was a birthday tradition he could get behind.

Dean picked up the black feather off of his nose and studied it in the sun light that was filtering through the window. As the feather caught the light it flashed streaks of blue, purple, and green. He smoothed the feather along the grain like Castiel had taught him during wing grooming 101. He turned in bed to find the space next to him empty and cold. He sighed, getting out of bed had not been part of the day's plan. He threw back the covers and pulled on his discarded jeans from the night before. When he reaches the kitchen the smell of bacon hits him. Castiel is standing there turning the bacon in the pan, wearing Dean’s t-shirt and his own boxers.

“You sure know the way to a man’s heart." Dean said wrapping his arms around Castiel’s waist and burying his nose in Castiel’s neck.

“Yes, your stomach has always proven to be very direct route.”Castiel said with a chuckle.

“Sure is,” Dean said giving Castiel an over dramatic kiss on the cheek before pulling away to get the coffee. “Where is everybody else this morning?” Dean asked since Bobby’s house was entirely too quite.

“Bobby is out in the yard, and Sam ran into town.” Answered Castiel.

Dean nodded.

“As a warning,” Castiel started, “Sam seems hell bent on celebrating your birthday today.”

Dean grounded.

“I tried,” Castiel apologized as he removed the pan from the stove, “he won’t see reason.”

“Can’t I just become old and decrepit in peace?” Dean asked the ceiling.

“You are far from that,” Castiel said leaning in for a kiss.

“Is that so?” Dean said.

Castiel nodded and Dean leaned forward to kiss him.

“If you let your brother fuss over you, I promise to make it worth your while.” Castiel mumbled before pulling back from Dean’s lips.

“That’s black mail.” Dean whined, pouting slightly. It was his birthday if he wanted to ignore it that was his right.

Castiel shrugged, “Call it what you will, but I can assure you it will be memorable.”

“You drive an incredibly hard bargain,” Dean said, “but if it will make Sammy happy then who am I to stand in the way?"

Castiel smiled, “You generosity knows no bounds.”

Dean snorted, “And now you’re just mocking me.”

“Something tells me,” Castiel said, leaning forward slightly before continuing, “that you’ll forgive me.”


End file.
